An Octav's Story
by DashCamp.ID-Brony
Summary: *Octavia, currently the most popular Cellist player in whole Equestria. She is beautiful, rich, talented, and much much more, but she can hardly smile. her music mostly full of joy, but her feelings never feel it. It keeps reminding her of her past life *full version of my stories can be found on fimfiction with the same title, note that all my stories here are first version of it
1. Part 1 The Introductory Overture

**An Octav's Story**

**Julian - CsCamper - DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 1 – The Introductory Overture

* * *

Thousands of stomping hooves can be heard till the outside of Canterlot Theater, a solo music show was performed there. The soft sound of the Cello on her hooves, and a comfortable stool. Octavia was her name, the most known Cellist in Equestria. But, she couldn't get rid of a frown, deep sad frown, on her face, She had left her past behind, trying to forget it but she couldn't.

Ponyville years ago, Where Little Octavia was born . She was born in a Music Family, Her Mother, Pitch, was a popular duet singer together with her Father, Echo, who used to be a famous Duet singer with Pitch. Alto, Pitch's Father and Octavia's Grandpa, who used to be a famous violin player. Her family was the one that changed her to what she is now.

Lil' Octav loved to play song together with her family, but Lil' Octav couldn't sing. Echo was so disappointed, he thought Octav had no Music blood in her. He got mad, and everything turned worse when Echo drank too much, and something wrong happened to his Vocal cord. The Doctor said that he probably couldn't sing anymore, his sound, broke.

Since the incident, Echo gone worse. He hate music, he didn't play song together with his family anymore. He just sat down near the window, and sometimes cried a little. That made Lil' Octav sad, because her Dad didn't want to play song with her anymore. Didn't want to see his granddaughter sad, Alto got an idea. He took her to an old music shop, which used to be owned by his wife. He told Octav to try finding an instrument that suited her, Lil' Octav got excited and tried every single instrument in the shop. But she couldn't find any, almost gave up, Alto found an old Cello, her wife's Cello.

At first Octav didn't want to play it, she said that it was too big for her, and she didn't want to destroy more instrument like what she accidentally did to the drum. Alto smiled a little, he gave Octav the Cello, and asked her to try it, even only one key note. She sighed, and grab the Cello because she didn't want to disappoint her Grandpa. When she held the Cello, something just went into her, she felt like she belong to the Cello. She couldn't bear it anymore, and play more keys, and eventually played a full song.

She then practiced Cello with Alto everyday, since Echo didn't want to hear anymore music in the house, they practiced in the old music shop. Training everyday made Octavia's skill better, Alto helped her with everything he knew about Cello from his past wife. Having her own music made Octav very happy, she then told Grandpa Alto that she wanted to perform her skill. Why not, he replied, she then performed lots of time, in front of her classmates, her teachers, and in some competition, but of course, Alto signed her secretly from her parents.

Several weeks later, Alto felt heavier on his chest. He can hardly stood up, he knew it was because of his old age. He didn't want to stop, he want to give happiness to his only granddaughter. one day, Octavia attended the school music competition. She felt nervous, but her Mom and Grandpa kept cheering her up. That made her more confidence, when it came to her turn, she stood up, full of confidence, playing the song she and Alto have been practicing together for weeks. And then, Octav won the first prize, now she knew what she really wanted, sharing the joy of Music. That thought get her her cutie mark, she was so happy that she cheered pretty loud. But a louder noise disturbed her cheers, Grandpa Alto collapsed.

The next morning in the hospital, Alto woke up, with Octavia beside him,it seemed that she has accompanied him all night. Then the door opened and Pitch came inside, holding a fruit basket and put it on the table. She then Greeted Alto and Octav, she then told Octav to go outside for a while. Alto asked what happened but Pitch couldn't stop her tears, it ran down her cheeks, the doctor said he got a serious diseases in the lungs, and it was hard to tell if He was going to survive or not. Alto told her not to be sad, he knew something would happen because of his old age.

A week passed, Octavia was going to see her Grandpa as usual. She opened the door, but something was different. She couldn't hear her grandpa's sound, she then opened the bed curtain, but he wasn't there. A doctor came inside, from his expression, it seemed that he had to told something. He told Pitch that Alto passed away last night, They have tried their best, but it was no use. Pitch cried and confused, how would she tell Octavia about this?

Lil' Octav had been asking her Mom about Grandpa Alto, but She could only sob and tell Octav to go to her room. Lil' Octav was so curious that she sneaked out of her room, she then heard her Mom argued with her Dad. She was so scared, but she tried to keep listening, they kept arguing about her. Suddenly, she overheard Her Mom yelling that Her Father is Dead, she then heard a door slammed. She was so scared, sad, confused, desperate, at the same time.

The next morning, Pitch wanted to wake Lil' Octav up, but instead of Octav, she could only found some pillows and a note under the blanket.

' Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm sorry that I made a lot of trouble here, I think I shouldn't belongs here because I would make everything worse. Please don't be sad, Mom, you will be happier without me. Please make up with Dad.

Octavia'

To be continued...


	2. Part 2 A Lost Keynote

**An Octav's Story**

**Julian - CsCamper - DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 2 – A Lost Keynote

* * *

Days passed, but Octav still has nowhere to go. Travelled from village to village in Equestria, with her Cello on her back. Alone and tired, But Lil' Octav kept going. Travelled around Equestria and played some songs with her Cello, hoping for some bits to continue her Journey. It was hard, but she didn't give up, she kept going because she must.

Lots of villages and cities, but still she didn't know what she has to do and where she must go. When she arrived in Fillydhelpia, she ran out of money. Then she started playing her Cello at the sidewalk, getting some bits for her journey. She played so good that lots of pony stopped and hear her play, they were amazed. Therefore, she got a full bag of bits, instead of continuing her journey, she joined a music school. At first, it was hard for the principal to accept a filly in an advanced school, but her Cello play changed his mind.

In MajorMinor music school, Octav didn't really get a warm welcome. Everypony in the school just made fun of her, bullying her, hiding her Cello and other mean things. She felt really sad, and almost regretted for joining the school. Until one day, a pony stood up and defend her. She was still pretty young, or perhaps the same age as Octav. White Coat and Light blue Mane, with a purple tinted glasses on her forehead. She defended Octav from the bully.

The next day, Octav was still confused. Who helped her yesterday? She thought about it while on her way from the dorm to class. Suddenly she fell, the pony who bullied her yesterday, shoved her. But, again, a pony defended her, the same pony who defended her yesterday. Vinyl, she greeted Octav after the bully left. Their class were just next to each other, and soon they become a close ponyfriend. And slowly, Octav could smile again.

Octav played Classical Music, which is very different from Vinyl's music. Techno, Octav actually had no idea what Vinyl did with black plate on a mechanical box, she thought it was just a modern gramophone or something. But the music the box produced was really different, with some strange sound. Octav actually didn't enjoy it pretty much, but it was also the same with Vinyl, who didn't really enjoy Classical music.

Despite the differences, they made a really good friendship. Discussing things together, especially music. They also practiced together, their music type were different to each other, but they could manage their difference. With Vinyl by her side, Octav felt better in the school, and Octav felt safer around her. The Principal was really good to Octav, he re-organized the Girl's dorm and put Octav and Vinyl in the same room. With this, the two ponies had the best time of their friendship.

Some years passed, Octav was still in the school while Vinyl already graduated since she studied here before Her. Now she got lonely again, her frown got back to her face. She lost her only friend, but she felt a bit better when Vinyl said she was going to stay in touch with her a lot. Not long, Octavia got back to her 'daily routine', got bullied by other ponies and such. One day, the school was going to perform an orchestra for the school event, but they need one more Cellist. The Principal, who knew her talent, convinced her to play in the orchestra. At first she refused, she wasn't feeling really good, but she changed her mind because she need more money for living. She didn't know it was going to change her life.

The orchestra would be held next week, and Octav only got one week of training. She practiced a lot everyday, in and out of schedule. she tried to get along with the other player, but it was so hard. The other ponies didn't have any respect on her, even they threw her out from the practice. Because of this, Octav could only practiced alone in her dorm. With no pony accompanied her, but she then heard a smooth knocking sound. She opened the door, behind the door, Vinyl, who was holding a basket of apples. Octav burst in joy knowing her friend came to visit her, Vinyl wanted to watch her practicing. Octav played better since Vinyl came and cheered her up, she also said that she was going to come on the show to watch her play.

One week of training had passed, Octav already mastered the song, she secretly practiced to collaborate with the other player by hearing them carefully from the hall window. She even recorded their play so she could practice easier, she borrowed the recorder from Vinyl since Vinyl got all those 'modern' stuffs. Octav then tried the suit she got from the Principal, it was a bit too big, but she thought it was OK. The orchestra would be shown at the end of the event, as the event finale. While waiting, she talked to Vinyl, wasting the time. Then all the players were called to the backstage, Vinyl told her to do her best, and she stated that she would.

She has performed lots of time when she was younger, but this time, she felt really different. She felt very nervous, she almost cancelled her play in the orchestra. But she had no other choice, she then got on the stage with the others. Sat on the stool and hold her Cello, Octav didn't feel really well, she was sweating. Soon, it started, and Octav tried to play her part as best as she could. She felt something is bursting again in her body, the same feeling she got when she got her cutie mark. She then got the courage, and played harmoniously with the other player. But the audience noticed something, a sweet cello in the middle of the orchestra, the sound of Octavia's Cello.

To be continued


	3. Part 3 The Tight String

**An Octav's Story**

**Julian - CsCamper - DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 3 – The Tight String

* * *

The show was a huge success, when she step down from the stage, a group of ponies approached her. Ignoring the other player, asked for signatures and such from her. The others felt disturbed and leave Octav with her 'fans' in anger, She felt really surprised, because she only needed the money. The Principal congratulate her, He already knew that Octav would make the orchestra a big, not just big, but huge success. She then met Vinyl outside the hall, Vinyl congratulate her on her success. She smiled and thanked Vinyl, but it was sad since Vinyl couldn't stay for a long time. She then left Octav again, but promised to visit her again.

Octav felt a bit disturbed at first, with lot of her 'fans' followed her almost everywhere, but slowly she tried to get into it. Since the orchestra, the Principal asked her to play for the school events lots of time. The Principal's offers always got her, since she needed them. The Principal slowly helped to build her reputation, high reputation means lot of enemy, like what happened to Octavia. Some people hated her, most of them were the orchestra player. Slow but sure, everypony in the school started to get along with her.

The next year, Octav has become the Queen of the school. But it was sad for her that the next day would be her graduation, but she knew everything has it time. Graduated Cum Laude, boosted her fame real quick. A lot of record companies wanted to have her, but the only offers she was interested at is a job vacancy in and old theater. She entered the theater and greeted the owner, she asked for the job vacancy. The owner was pretty surprised to see a young mare wanted to work here, the owner told her that actually she was trying to sell this old theater.

Octav felt pretty sad, but she got a better idea. With some money, she repaired some part of the theater, and invited most of her 'fans' to come and help her rebuild the theater by donating. Octav played lots of songs, including her memorial song with her Grandpa, Alto. In just a week, the donation box in the theater had already full of bits. Octav then helped the owner to rebuild the old theater, he then thanked Octavia for her work. With the old orchestra rebuilt, Octav started working there, as a Cellist and also manager of the stage. She also hired some of her 'fans' and made pretty lots of money, they often played an orchestra. Even Vinyl visited her often and everypony just go crazy partying with Vinyl, since Vinyl was very busy, she didn't meet Octav a lot, but they still kept in touch.

One day, a small round creatures flew into the theater. It was so cute that Octav kept it, she named it Buzz. At first everything went normal as usual, but it turned into a major disaster the next day. Her room suddenly full of the round creatures in the morning, she panicked and run away. It wasn't only in her room, the street was filled with those creatures. They ate all the food, they invaded the grocery stores, the food stands, and also trash cans. They also caused minor damage to buildings, a minor damage didn't really effect something, but lots of minor damages would do. The Mayor of Fillydelphia quickly sent a note to Canterlot, asking for a help.

The swarm continued for 2 hours, and half of Fillydelphia food stock was gone. Octavia ran all the way down the street, avoiding all those creatures when she heard a sound form the sky. The Princess has arrived, and soon she used her spell. But it didn't work, The Princess stayed calm and read her old journal, and she recognized them, parasprites. They're a cute but annoying creatures, known for their hunger and self-duplicate. They couldn't be expelled with magic, the only thing that could stop them was music.

The Princess asked The Mayor to gather every musician in Fillydelphia, and told them to play music and lure them to the forest. Octav gathered with the other pony under Princess Celestia instructions, it was hard for Octav to play her Cello while walking, but she managed to do it. It went good, and all the parasprites had gone into the forest. Octavia and the others were very tired, then they took a rest in the theater hall. A busy day for every musician pony in Fillydelphia, only caused by adorable creatures.

The next day, Octav got a surprise in her mailbox. It was a mail, with a royal Canterlot seal on it. Octav felt a bit nervous because of the seal on it, but then she read the mail. It was a mail from Princess Celestia, inviting her to Canterlot and met her.

'Dear

I am Princess Celestia, writing to you to thank you for helping me getting rid of the Parasprites. I heard your Cello play some days ago, and saw you play your Cello in the crowds yesterday. You have got some talent, therefore, I'm inviting you to meet me in person in Canterlot Castle.

Yours Sincerely

Princess Celestia'

To be continued...


	4. Part 4 Mixed Composition

**An Octav's Story**

**Julian - CsCamper - DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 4 – Mixed Composition

* * *

Octav felt really happy, she actually still couldn't believe that the Princess invited her. She packed her things happily, all her dress, coat, and of course Cello, in a huge, old, red case. She has bought a ticket to Canterlot, the trains departed at night, so she still got all day. She packed her things in the morning, wrote some mail to Vinyl in the afternoon, and thanked the theater owner and said goodbye to him. At night, she called a caravan to bring her to the station, because she packed a lot of things.

When she arrived at the station, it was pretty crowded, There were lots of ponies. It was pretty hard to move even one metre, she had to hold her case up so she could move. After some hard steps, she finally reached her train. She felt really tired, she didn't know that going on train would be this hard. After she put her case, the train started, slowly leaving Fillydhelpia station. She felt sleepy, she grabbed a pillow at the other side of her seat, and fell asleep. It was a peaceful sleep until the conductor woke her up, she shocked and fall from the seat. She felt embarassed, the conductor didn't really care about it, he only asked for the ticket. Octavia gave her ticket, he checked her ticket, and left her. It was pretty rude, she tought.

After the conductor left, she tried to sleep again. The pillow was so soft that she felt asleep very quick, but not long she heard a bell, it was a soft and peaceful clanging sound, but suddenly it turned to a loud train whistle. And again she fell from her seat, hurt her back. But she arrived at least, she thought. She grabbed her case and walked out from the train. Canterlot station was busier than Fillydhelpia's, but it was more organized. She dragged her case outside the station, and called a caravan to the castle. She hoped she can arrive soon so she could unpack her things, but it took quite a long time since the castle was located near the cliff. She still felt really tired that she fell asleep again.

The caravan arrived at the castle gate while she was still asleep, the guard stopped the caravan, he needed to check before the caravan may enter. When the guard opened the door, he was surprised to see a filly sleeping. He tried to wake her up, then he heard her mumbling some songs. He tried to wake her up again, this time, Octav really woke up, shocked again, and fell again. Not a pretty good start, she thought. The guard asked her for her arrival, she then showed them the letter from Princess Celestia.

Not wanting the Princess to wait, the guard brought him to the Princess. Soon as she arrived in the royalty room, she bowed down. The Princess told her to stand up and greeted her, she wanted to hear a good Cello play. The Princess told Octav that it has been a couple years since she last heard a good cello play, that's why she asked Octav to come and became her personal cellist. Octav was pretty surprised, why her? Well it was an honor, but she was just a filly with and Old Cello, nothing special. She apologized to her, she said that there were lots of ponies better than her.

The Princess understood her, she said that Octav might be like the others, but there were something more about her talent, and she wanted to hear more. She then offered a house near the Canterlot castle, so if she wanted to hear Octav play, it would be easier. Octav thought about it for a while, but she was pretty confused, she was only an average pony, not an elite pony, she didn't even want to be. Octav asked for time to think about it, the Princess agreed. She then told the guards to brought her to her new house, the guards responded quickly. They took her to her house with the chariot, the seat was very soft that she felt really comfortable along the way.

It took only about 3 minutes, then they arrived at a house. It wasn't really big, but not really small either. A simple but luxurious house, Octav was amazed, because she had never lived in a house like this. She was stunned outside for 10 minutes, when somepony passed by. That pony stopped and looked at Octav, she thought she know her. That pony looked closer, she knew that pony, It was Octav. When She poked Octav's shoulder, Octav turned around. A filly she recognized, it was Vinyl!

Octav was pretty surprised to see her best friend in Canterlot, Vinyl also didn't think of meeting her friend in Canterlot. Vinyl was in Canterlot because her manager lived here, while Octav stayed in Canterlot as the Princess request. Vinyl was amazed, knowing her best friend was close to the Princess itself. Octav didn't agree, she said the Princess just wanted to hear her play, not more. Vinyl told her that invited by the Princess meant big opportunity, she was really lucky. But Vinyl noticed something, her friend wasn't cheerful at all, she then asked the problem about it. Then Octav told that she was, kind of stuck, it was a pretty hard decision for her to make.

Vinyl told her to tell about the whole story, at first she laughed a bit, but then she got serious. Vinyl told her to just accept it, like she said before, it was a big opportunity. Octav then agreed, the next morning, she went to the Canterlot Castle. She wanted to meet Princess Celestia, when she arrived at the Royalty Room she bowed down. The Princess told her to stood up and asked her about her answer, Octav answered with only three word, Yes,Your Majesty. The Princess then told some maid to bring her something, a box, and she gave it to Octav. A bowtie? She thought, The Princess told her to wear it. It was a bit tight, but she liked it. Then the Princess told her her first task, to train hard for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala.

The Grand Galloping Gala?

To be continued...


	5. Part 5 A Cellist in The Gala

**An Octav's Story**

**Julian - CsCamper - DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 5 – A Cellist in The Gala

* * *

The Grand Galloping Gala, those 3 words were more than enough to make Octav faint. The Princess grinned a bit, she knew she would faint after she heard her word, Princess Luna couldn't help herself and she burst out of laugh. Princess Celestia then told the guard to bring her back to her house, Luna was still laughing, then Princess Celestia put her hoof on Luna's wide-opened mouth, hinted her to silence. Luna said that it was a funny, where Octav just fainted after she heard it.

In a small bedroom, Octav suddenly woke up. She tried to look at her surroundings, observing everything on her line of sight. She felt relieved, because it was just a dream. She got off her bed, still a bit sleepy, walked to the bathroom. Step by step, slow but sure, she grabbed her toothpaste and started brushing her teeth. She felt a bit tight on her neck, it was a soft knot, it seemed that it was made from silk. She then wiped the water on the mirror, she looked closely with her half opened eyes. Something looked like a butterfly, pink coloured with white strap, it looked like a bow tie. Bow tie? She shocked, it wasn't a dream. The Princess really told her to play in the Gala, Octav fainted, again.

After a couple of hours, a soft knock echoed in the small house. Octav woke up, she felt a bit pain on her head. She walked out of the bathroom, the light of the living room was pretty bright. She tried to look closely at the clock, 09.00 p.m. Another soft knock was heard again, Octav walked to the front door while trying to guess who visited her this late. Right after she opened the door, a white coated filly jumped onto her, Both of them fell onto the sofa. Oh right, Vinyl, the pony she knew. Vinyl looked pretty excited, Octav told her to calm down a bit, Vinyl was too excited that Octav needed both her hooves to close her mouth. After she calmed down a bit, Octav asked her what's her matter. Vinyl shut her mouth for a while, then loudly congratulates Octav, she heard that Octav would play in the Gala, the Grand Galloping Gala. Vinyl was glad that Octav accepted the Princess's request, sure, Octav replied.

If she was going to perform in the Gala, it meant she only got two weeks for training. She needed to train really hard because it wasn't an ordinary event, it was a Royal Canterlot Event. An event where everypony would spent all their money for the ticket, she was pretty lucky, she thought. She sighed, and then she went to her room, grabbed her Cello and started her practice. Right after she grabbed her Cello, she remembered that she need a good music book, nopony would like to hear old songs, she thought. Octav then packed some bits on her saddlebag, then slowly trotted to the front door. It was sunny outside, she has only spent two days in Canterlot, she still didn't know a lot. She then got an idea, Vinyl, sure she could help her. Octav then went back inside, she grabbed her phone while trying to insert Vinyl's number.

Not so long, she heard a knock on the door. It was very fast, she wondered, she opened her front door, seeing Vinyl with her usual glasses on her forehead. Vinyl told her that her house was only ten metres away from hers, she wondered why Octav called her when she could come to her house. Octav replied that she didn't know Canterlot, so she needed her help. Vinyl nodded her head, then shoved Octav into the nearest Caravan, they then started go around Canterlot.

Octav was stunned pretty long in the caravan, her eyes couldn't move away from the window. Vinyl then pulled her head from the window, and described every single place in Canterlot to her. She described from a small Grocery store until the Big Theatre, she didn't stop talking that Octav could only sat down and hear every Vinyl's word. After a lot of hours, they arrived back at Octav's house, Vinyl paid the caravan and asked her if she enjoyed it. Octav replied that she enjoyed it, but she only wanted to know the nearest music store. After hearing Octav's sentence, Vinyl laughed out very loud, and dropped her self to the side walk, holding her stomach. Octav was a bit confused, While holding her laugh, Vinyl told her that the music store was only next to her house. Octav looked behind, she saw her house, with a music shop exactly to the right of her house. Octav grinned a bit, and then they laughed together.

After knowing the music store location, Octav bought some music books, learning some classical songs for the Gala. Vinyl came to her house everyday, accompanied her practise, sometimes she brought her stereo set, and set it to full volume, at that time, Octav's Cello could be heard one mile away. Octav couldn't really stand loud music,unbeknownst to Vinyl,she bought a pair of earplugs for herself. She put it on her ears every time Vinyl plugged her bass, everything went better than expected, she thought.

After two weeks of practise, Octav was ready. She put on her bow tie, packed her Cello, booked a caravan, and grabbed her ticket to the Gala. She washed her mane lots of time, tried to look as good as possible. After she was fully ready, she went outside and got into her caravan. It took fifteen minutes from her house to the castle, while inside the caravan, she read her music books while deciding what song to play in the Gala. When she arrived at the castle, she showed the guard her ticket. She went in and greeted Princess Celestia before entering the hall. In the hall, she saw another players on the stage. She then greeted the other players, it wasn't a warm greetings, the pianist then told the other players to start the rehearse since the Cellist has arrived. The rehearse went pretty well, but she didn't really like the song. She wondered if she could get through the whole Gala.

To be continued...

*Small Author notes*

For those who read my fanfic, I'm sorry that I haven't updated for about a week, I was having my national test so I couldn't upload any. And if you found some grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me in the comments, because English isn't my first language

-DashCamp(IDbrony)


	6. Part 6 A Night to Remember?

**An Octav's Story**

**Julian – CsCamper – DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 6 – A Night to remember?

* * *

The Gala went good, it was really quiet, nothing was really interesting. Octav and the others played a soft looping classical music. Octav felt bored, it wasn't what she think about. Nopony noticed about the play, not a single pony cared about it. While playing, Octav could heard some ponies talking about their life, some not so-important topics, about the Equestria, and lots of other topics. It was really boring where she could only stood on the stage, played the same looping song on her Cello. She tried not to fell asleep, she also observed her surroundings while playing. The floor, the ceiling, the windows, the carpet, she observed every single things in the room. Nothing really interested her, until a pink pony opened the hall door, she was wearing a funky candy dress. Octav grinned a bit when she saw the hyperactive pink-pony, bounced around the hall, greeted every ponies in the hall, the pink pony even sang a loud song. But it seemed that not a single pony wanted to greet her, the pink pony then sat down for a while, disappointed.

It wasn't very long since that pink pony sat down, not even more than a minute. That pink pony bounced around the hall again, but this time, she got up to the stage, and suddenly just disappear. Octav blinked twice, couldn't believe her own eyes, suddenly the pink pony was already at next to her. She whispered to Octav to play the Pony Pokey, it seemed the whole band agreed to play.

The song went pretty good, Octav felt a bit happier when she played Pony Pokey, that Pink Pony sang pretty good too. The longer they played the song, the more energetic that pink pony became, she appeared (almost ) anywhere in the hall, sometimes appeared and disappeared by herself. Octav didn't really care about it until that pink pony came behind her, held her hooves and make it move faster, Octav couldn't control her balance and fell. In only seconds, that pink pony already appeared in the middle of the hall, finishing the pony pokey. Everypony looked in disgust at her, and then they continued their talk. Octav And the other players decided to stop the play, since they think that pink pony destroyed the entire thing, but Octav had a different thought. Octav then decided to take a rest, not so long, she heard noises from the hall, when she arrived, she saw cake creams everywhere, broken pillars and structure, and small animals running everywhere.

Octav thought the best thing to do was to get out of there, she left Canterlot castle as soon as she could. Arrived back at her home. She couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about what happened at the Gala, what if it was actually her who caused all the mess, she couldn't stop thinking, she even thought about herself in the moon if Princess Celestia found her. She was really frightened, she had stayed in her house for almost a week, even she was really scared to went outside and bought some food. Then she heard another soft knock on the door, she hid quickly, she thought the guard must be looking for her. That pony opened the door, she forgot to lock the door, she was really frightened. She hid in the wardrobe, the louder she heard the hoofsteps the more she sweat. And then somepony opened the wardrobe door, Octav almost cried, she slowly opened her eyes, and saw Vinyl looking at her confused. Octav was very relieved, Vinyl came to check about her, she was pretty worried because Octav just disappeared after the gala.

Octav then told everything about the gala, every single thing she saw and she did, she also told Vinyl why she hid in the house for about a week. After Vinyl heard everything, she looked a bit sad, she then handed Octav a letter from the Princess with the royal seal, Octav looked at the letter, and fainted before she touch it. She woke up in the middle of her bedroom, wait.. , it wasn't her bedroom, a unicorn guard opened the door, the guard then took him to the Princess. Octav was very scared, even she was scared to look at the Princess. Princess Celestia told her to stand up, The Princess looked pretty happy, perhaps it was because she got someone to banish, she thought. But everything was different, Princess Celestia gave a pack of bits to Octav, and she thanked Octav for last week, The Princess told her she was going to give those to her after the Gala, but she thought Octav wasn't in the house because no pony answered. Princess Celestia explained to her about the gala last night, she told Octav that the gala was pretty boring, she then heard the pony pokey, it liven up the gala a bit. And about the disaster, The Princess told her it wasn't a disaster, it was a fun disaster, since it made the gala more like a party.

Octav thanked Princess Celestia, then she left the castle. She went back to her house, everything went better than expected. She arrived at her home, her Cello and Vinyl waited for her in the living room. Wait.., what was Vinyl doing in her house? She was a bit confused, Vinyl approached Octav and said that she had something to told her. Octav told Vinyl to calm down a bit, they then sat down on the couch. Vinyl showed her some pieces of paper, it got Octav photos as a foal, Octav asked her where she got all of those papers, Vinyl replied, Ponyville. Octav was shocked, ponyville, the place she had left for years, even she almost forgot about her family, the place where she was born and everything she had left behind, her friends, her family, the ponies whose close to her as a foal. She rushed to the train station, then bought a ticket to Ponyville, back to her hometown, she got into the train and sat down. Slowly, her old memories came back into her mind, her foalhood, her past life. She cried, she couldn't hold her emotion, Vinyl then joined her, she chased Octav to the train. They both then went back to Ponyville. Went back to Octavia's past life.

To be continued...


	7. Part 7 The Final Symphony

**An Octav's Story**

**Julian – CsCamper – DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 7 – The Final Symphony

* * *

It was a five hour journey, but Octav didn't really care about it, she missed Ponyville so much. Vinyl looked a bit worried at Octav, with Octav reaction like this, it must be a serious thing, that's why she choosed to be quite all the time. When the train arrived at Ponyville station, the first thing Octav tried to find was, her parents. She tried deep in her head, trying to remember where she lived, she walked around Ponyville, looked everywhere, but it was no use. They had a rest in the nearest cake shop, when she entered the cake shop, the first thing she saw was the pink pony from the gala. The pink pony jumped onto her, introduced herself, she explained long and wide and after five mintues, she told her her name. Pinkie Pie, known as the wielder of The Element of Laughter. They had a talk about things, but mostly it was Pinkie who was talking. Octav asked some question to her, but still no clue. She looked out of the window, she saw two ponies talking to each other, one of them had cream coat and round-straight mane, and the other was a unicorn mare with greenish-blue colored coat.

Octav looked closer, she thought that she had ever seen that unicorn before. She rushed outside, and met her. That unicorn opened her eyes very wide, the ponies were in a long silence, until the unicorn opened her mouth, Octavia, she shouted. That unicorn asked her a lot of question, but mostly about her foalhood, she knew a lot about Octav. Octav told her to stop talking and asked her name. Lyra, Lyra heartstring, she said, Octav remembered her foalhood, another memories, of her best friend, Lyra heartstrings. She used to play music with her when she was young, She played the cello while Lyra played her lyre, they have the same interest in music, that's why they were close friends. Lyra still remembered about Octav a lot, she seemed very worried about her. Octav then asked about her parents, when Lyra heard her question, she stopped her talk, and looked Octavia in the eyes. Lyra then brought her to Ponyville cemetery, in front of a grave, Pitch's grave next to Alto's. Octav couldn't believe her eyes, her tears came out, she apologized a lot to her mother's grave, how she had left her, she really missed her.

Octav cried very loud, her fur around her face became wet. Vinyl tried to calm her, the more she tried the louder Octav cried, Octav couldn't help herself, she passed out of sadness. She opened her eyes, her friends were surrounding here, Vinyl, and Lyra. She stood up, she was in the Hospital, they brought her here. Octav sat on the bed, she regretted everything. Vinyl tried to calm her again, and it worked. Octav asked Lyra about her old house, they then left the hospital, they trotted into an old part of Ponyville, she saw an old building, her old house, abandoned, seemed like nopony inside. They got in, the door was broken so they could get in. Octav searched around the house, she had lost her hope, she walked into her parents bedroom, she saw a piece of paper on the table. The paper was very old, the same paper Vinyl showed her, a photo of her as a foal. Lyra told her about how her mom had been searching for her, her Dad left her Mom alone in the house, and never came back. She searched everywhere but no sign of Octav, because she never wanted to rest, she got a flu, and died of it.

Octav felt a pain in her heart, she hugged Vinyl, cried every tears in her eyes. Vinyl looked sad about Octav, she hugged Octav back, calmed her down. They then headed to an old music shop, the old shop where Octav used to practice with Alto. Octav got inside, she looked at the things in the shop, the photos of her grandparents, and some instrument she broke when she was a foal. She laughed a bit when she remembered about it, she searched again, she found an old Cello case behind a pile of musical instruments. It was a big Cello case, it had almost the same size of a full grown pony. She opened the case, it was very dusty, with webs and papers. She read one of the papers, it was a familiar handwriting.

'For my lovely daughter, Octavia.

Be the best Cellist ever! Mom and Grandpa will always support you, never be afraid of anything, because we are here. We hope you will be the best, share your joy of music to Equestria, because that's your dream, isn't it? Good luck Octav.

Love, Mom'

She also found another note, it got some blood on the paper

'For my Granddaughter, Octavia.

Have you learnt the pony pokey song yet? You are going to perform that song, right? Well.. I got a good music book for you, maybe yo-.. ' it was an unfinished note.

She had never noticed about these note before, the notes Pitch and Alto wrote to her. Before the night of her performance in school years ago, Pitch hadn't told her about the note, because she had ran away from the house. Tears dripped out from her small eyes, Vinyl was looking around the music shop when she saw Octav at the back part. She approached her, Octav sobbed, Vinyl took her out from the house, it was too deep for her, she thought. Octav refused, she cleared her tears from her eyes, and then headed out from the house. She called a caravan and went away, Vinyl and Lyra didn't know where she was after that. Months later, Vinyl saw lots of banners around Canterlot. Octav was going to have a play in Canterlot theater, she was curious that she came to the show.

In the big theater, she sat down at the third-front row. The show started in time, Octav stepped out from the backstage, she was holding the old Cellist case, she took out the Cello, and played a song. The song was really different, it wasn't the same with the song Octav usually play. While Octav was playing, she showed a sad frown in her face, a deep sad frown about everything happened. But her face eventually turned to a happy face as the song went on. Octav have her old smile back, Vinyl also smiled from the audience seat, knowing her friend played a wonderful song, A song full of joy.

The End

*Last Author note: Hi everypony, I say thank you to all of you who read my story from the beginning until end, it was really kind of you that you would spent some of your time to read my story. I'm a new writer, so I think all of you found lots of grammar mistakes in my story. And I'm sorry if the words were really boring, I need to learn more English so I can choose a better proportion of word for the story. Thank you, good bye, and see you again in my next story.-DashCamp(IDBrony)

*This is the first version of the 'An Octav's Story'. For the full version (re-edited, double proof-read and such), type An Octav's Story in fimfiction dot net. Thank you


End file.
